


Wedded in Vegas

by TheForgottenHighway



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: But anyways have Singer AU Clexa, Clarke and Lexa are famous singers :D, F/F, Hopefully it's still enjoyable, I know it might have errors I tried to convert and correct, I thought of doing an update but I decided not to, I'll be converting a bunch of fics I thought you guys would appreciate., Instead of deleting them to be forever unloved., It has a happy ending guys!, It's super old lol, Just super angsty too okay?, This was a fic of an old fandom I converted so I apologize for the bad writing, all the obvious stuff that I could see, help drown out that horrid fic, it's a standalone, just wanted to get something posted fast to, so I apologize for it not being anything like the new stuff, this was the very first thing I ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenHighway/pseuds/TheForgottenHighway
Summary: Clarke and Lexa, strangers to each other but famous in the spotlight, perform at IHeartRadio in Vegas. They share a dressing room and end up having one too many drinks at a promo party.OrThe one where they get drunk married, freak out and it ends happy in some odd way.Just know that even though the update never happened (and won't) they did end up falling in love and being together in the end.





	Wedded in Vegas

**BeepBeepBeep** , _what kind of noise was that anyways?_  
**BeepBeepBeep** , _more so, why use it to wake people up?_  
**BeepBeepBeep** , _whoever invented it must of been highly strung to scare so easily awake, or easily irritated. Either way, they weren't really sane._

 **BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep**.  
  
"Mmmmm." The small, white room filled with soft groans.  
  
A slender, ivory, arm slipped out from the sheets in attempts to reach over and turn the alarm off. Instead the woman miscalculated how close she was to the edge and came crashing to the floor. Quickly, she sat up, and pulled the blankets down over her. Her eyes darting around the room in an attempt to take in her surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" The blonde mumbled.  
  
"Mmmm." Came the groan of another female voice that didn't belong to the blonde woman.  
  
"Oh my god-" she choked and slowly kneeled up to peer over the mattress. Her ice blue eyes growing wide with disbelief, her peach lips parting until the softness of the sheets on the bed were felt upon her chin.  
  
"Omg what have I done?"  
  
"Hushhh." The sleeping woman moved the pillow over her head, and in a panic the blonde beauty threw the a pillow at her as hard as she could.  
  
"The fuck?!" Furiously, the brunette sat up  
  
"Clarke!? What are you doing here!?!? Why are you undressed!!?!" But before any answers could be given she found herself facing Clarke's bare back. Her green eyes traveling down the uncovered skin studying every curve and twitch. Lexa felt her cheeks burn bright. Causing her to look down it was in that moment she too realized she wasn't wearing any clothing.  
  
"OMG!" Lexa screamed trying to cover herself up.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!"   
  
"Don't ask me!" Clarke looked away. Using her hand to shield the side of her face.  
  
"I'm covered." Lexa reassured her, bringing her knees up to her legs.  
  
"Doesn't mean I'm... going to... look... omg..."  
  
"What?!" The noise the blonde made was more of a shriek than an actual word.   
  
"What what's wrong? " _Besides the obvious_. She thought to herself.   
  
As Clarke turned around to face her- her eyes never leaving her hand, Lexa caught glimpse of what she was freaking out over. Just as fast as she sat up- she got out of bed. Completely covering her body with the sheet, Lexa backed up as far from Clarke as the room allowed her.  
  
"Oh shit." She mumbled to herself in disbelief.  
  
Just then, the green and blue eyes finally met. Fear and confusion filling them as they both looked down upon the hand that clung the sheet against Lexa's bare chest.  
  
"Oh no..." It was more of a groan than anything, as Lexa couldn't believe what was happening.

|Flashback|  
  
The beat in the club synced with the laser lights, flashing and dancing, filling the floor with neon spectaculars as the crowd bumped and grind. The dance floor full and the room scorching, bouncing and pumping, to the newest DJ mixing up the latest dance crazes.  
  
It was too much of a blur for Clarke, bodies moving, the rich tone of voice comforting and sweet- addictive like sugar. Her smile was contagious and sweet. The drinks were strong, the curvy woman was warm bodied as she danced against Lexa. "You having fun?" that bit of accent so thick. "What?" Clarke pointed to her ear unable to hear the other woman. Immediately she froze, her breath catching in her throat as smaller woman pressed against her, and leaned in to speak to her. Goosebumps danced down her neck as she felt the Brunette's breath against her flesh. "I asked if you were having fun." Gone was the blonde's voice as the whisper so seductive in her ear. Clarke found that all she could manage to do was a nod in response. "Wanna get out of here?" She met Lexa's eyes- a smile curving her soft, glossed, lips.

Smirking, she took Clarke's hand and led her out of the club. She couldn't remember everything. Vaguely she remembered there was an Elvis impersonator. A chapel as well. But so much was fuzzy. However, she didn't need it all to figure out the rest. The Blonde's flesh was so soft, this she could remember, it was warm. The white bed sheets complemented the way Clarke's figure curved beneath them. the cream tone of her flesh and her bleach blonde hair. She could remember the softness of those Clarke's lips against her own, and her fingers tracing, memorizing the way the blonde danced against them.  
  
|End of Flashback|

The bathroom door flew open as the thick blonde exited it wearing the same clothes from last night. She sat upon the end of the bed and quickly put her heels on.  
  
"Where are you going?" The brunette asked softly.  
  
"I need to get out of here! I can't. I'm not..... no! This is fucking... No!"  
  
"Babe-"  
  
"Don't call me that. This is... shit." She stumbled to the door, turning the knob with a shaky hand and slamming it behind her forcing Lexa to jump.  
  
\-----------------

It was the day of the IHeartRadio Festival. And it was there Lexa paced back and forth within the dressing room her and Clarke shared. She was attempting to avoid the blonde as much as she could considering everything. The day was full of phone calls. Doing everything to keep what happened hidden. Lexa felt a bit annoyed at Clarke. For someone who wanted to avoid her, who looked at her like a monster, never stopped calling and making it clear she wanted to get it annulled or divorced, whatever it was called. But never once did she actually pick up when Lexa tried to return her calls. She was alone, so alone, with so many thoughts and images rushing through her head. Last night was finally becoming clear.  
  
"Lexa you're up next! Let's go baby girl! No time to space out now!!" And with Anya's heads up, Lexa found herself being lead to the stage...

  
The rush of adrenaline is an amazing experience. And once it reaches its peak it's as if the entire world fades. Time was slowing down with every movement of the crowd. Their hands in the air, swaying back, and forth to the beat. The voices singing along. The screams of the fans right in front of the stage. The loud roars of the crowds in the back. It all began to fade into an odd silence. The only sound that pounded through her ears was the banging of the drums and rhythm of the instruments breaking in a new song. Giving Lexa the advantage of showing off the vocals she'd became known for worldwide.  
  
  
The crowd roared, screaming, as she took every note to the extreme. Lexa was jumping, skipping and having a blast on stage, forgetting all her troubles at last. The stage was her freedom. The one place she never had to look back on anything. She sang her heart out. Every note full of emotion. She bounced around, belting the notes as if there was no audience at all, as if she were alone in her bedroom. Like she used to do when she was a kid.

And as the last song started to come to an end, she felt relief completely wash over her.

That was it, no more fighting, no more running, she knew how she felt, and she knew what she had to do. And she wasn't going to let some blonde woman who barely knew her make her feel so low about herself. If Clarke wanted a fight then a fight she was going to get.

"THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! THANK YOU IHEARTRADIO, I HAD A BLAST! SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!"

Lexa skipped off, stage, opposite in the direction she knew Clarke had to come. She wasn't going to waste any time. She followed her team to the back, chugging down her water in attempt to relax and catch her breath. People left and right screaming in her ear, as she heard the presenter on stage announce the young woman all the way from her Meet and Greet destination.  
  
\------------------  
  
"Alright, let's knock it off with slow stuff! This song is about what NOT to do while you're here in Vegas!" Clarke laughed into her mic. Followed by a hard swallow.  
  
There's no sense of time on stage. It was as if the rhythm, the dancing, the singing and the adrenaline rush eliminated all elements. All senses. It eliminated all troubles from everyone's minds. The camera switched off to the guitarist as he brought the beat loud and full of energy While the blonde strutted and bounced down the catwalk.  
  
\-------------------  
  
Backstage was more crazy than that of the crowd. Moving the performers to and from their trailers, as well as getting them into their meet and greets, the interviews and so on. Lexa sat on the leather chair of her and Clarke's trailer while Anya finished her hair and make-up. "Okay, anything else kiddo?"  
  
Lexa's eye's found the mirror in front of her. A smile curving her rose pink lips. "No, you're amazing thank you." She stood, hugging her best friend as tight as she could before buttoning her white blazer to cover up her tummy. For the only thing she had under the blazer was a black laced bra and she wasn't planning on sharing that with the paps. "Go get it tiger. You're looking something fierce." Giggling, she turned back to the mirror, straightening out her suit jacket and matching pants. Her golden brown locks partially up. And eyes smokey. A light pink gloss glazed over her shapely lips making them look fuller. Her heart stopped, feeling it lodge itself in her throat and her stomach fell to the pit of her core. Her head snapped in the direction of the door that swung wide open.  
  
"I've been calling you all day, what part of anull-" Clarke found herself pinned between the door she just walked through, and Lexa. One of Lexa's hands on each side of her head. Her own hands gripped the sides of her little black dress, feeling her breath shaky as her heart came to a near stop.  
  
"Wha-what are you d-d-oing?" Blue eyes meeting green ones, she felt the brunette woman press closer. The woman's breath tingling against her lips. It was just a brush of air on her lips. Lexa's gloss didn't even touch. But it was enough to make Clarke weak in the knees. Clarke actually felt herself lean forward to meet the soft lips of the performer before her. Her body relaxing, melting against the woman who was not only kissing back but pressing herself into the blonde more firmly. Startled Clarke pushed the woman away light. Lexa grabbed Clarke's arm, being gentle as possible, as she started to storm off again like last time.  
  
"Clarke! Wait..." But Clarke was not having it, she felt the woman tug from her grip, and take off. Only this time she followed her.  
  
"Clarke! Wait! Please?!"  
  
_So boot heels wasn't a smart idea_ , Lexa thought. Cutting through the crowd of workers, desperately trying to keep up with the bleach blonde woman. Eventually, she lost her in the sea of fans waiting outside for them.  
  
"No no no no! Lexa no! Get back here!" Anya's voice called out to her.  
  
"What?! Why?!" She felt her arm being tugged by her bodyguards as they brought her back inside.  
  
"But Clarke!" She nearly demanded.  
  
"There's no time. You have a job to do!" Anya felt sorry for her, she really did, the life of a performer wasn't as much fun as people often thought. It was always more work than actual play.  
  
Lexa sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be debatable. And in defeat, she lowered her head, bringing her fingers to her temples to massage out the growing headache. As well as trying desperately to remove the blonde woman's image from her mind.  
  
\------------------   
  
Weeks past, and Lexa was back in LA. Promo, promo, promo, annulment calls, after annulment calls from the lawyers- she had enough... Her life was a mess. She had been lucky enough that, as they always say, what happened in Vegas stayed in Vegas. Not even a peep of the wedding had been leaked. Clarke even gave her the ring back, which hung upon a silver chain around her neck. As best as she could she with the tight dress she was slouched in the chair not really listening to the meeting. She scrolled through her phone apps, bored, head in hand, and dazed off.  
  
Just like an alarm clock, phones made strange sounds to catch your attention, the buzzing of the vibrations, even in your hand, were so weird. And felt so weird. She wondered how people came up with such things, and if they ever looked crazy in their time for doing it. Lexa scrunched her face as the number came up unknown, she sat there debating until finally decided to chance it, and open the text.

Glendale Park, 2pm.  
See you there.

Her Duo tone green eyes peered up catching the clock on the wall. It was 15 till, and if she was lucky she could make the 10 minute walk. She didn't know who it was, but she knew she had to go. She couldn't really explain why. She just had a feeling. And with that packed all her belongings back in her bag.  
  
"Where are you going?" She heard the man holler after her.  
"I'm sorry but I just got a reminder of an extremely important meeting, not that this one isn't- but this one is once in a lifetime. Call me, call someone, just reschedule, whatever. I'm sorry." She rushed out the door, and took the stairs down, carefully trying not trip in the pumps she choose to wear for the dress.  
  
She had no idea where exactly she was meeting this person or who this person even was, but she did know that there was no one here. Defeated once more. Lexa found a swing to sit upon, rocking herself back and forth. The wind began to pick up slightly, forcing her golden highlighted curls to dance upon her skin. She watched them move back and forth with her.  
  
The blonde woman watching from afar shook her head unable to help the smile on her lips. She was beautiful, Lexa that is, and she found herself feeling her stomach tingle and flutter at the site of the sad woman. Clarke had missed her... oddly enough. And the sorrow she could see the brunette carrying left her heart feeling a bit heavy. Quietly. she made her way, standing sheer inches from her.  
  
Sensing she wasn't alone, the slender brunette slowly rose her head to look up. Those deep eyes widening in surprise as they caught hold of the blonde standing before her. A smile slowly curving Lexa's full lips before finally breaking the silence.  
  
"I was hoping it'd be you."


End file.
